Amina
Princess Amina of Angricia is a fan-made character that appears in season 4 of ABC's Once Upon A Time. She is the older twin sister of Araba. Her Storybrooke counterpart is Katherine Johnson and is a lawyer. She is portrayed by nobody on this wiki. About Her Amina and her sister were born to the King and Queen of Angricia located in the Enchanted Forest. They were born during the hottest time of the year, which explains why the girls seem to have a high tolerance to heat. As the girls were growing up, they played together, shared secrets and did what little girls would do at that age, while ultimately forming a very close bond. One day, when the girls' parents were going on a trip overseas, they unfortunately passed away. Amina, therefore thought that she was to be crowned Queen, but their grandmother came to announce that Araba was chosen to be crowned queen, via their parents' wishes. Amina soon became extremely jealous of her sister and started to shut Araba out. This made Araba lonely but Amina never cared. Appearance Just like her sister, Amina is a beautiful woman in her early twenties with dark skin, curly, shorter black hair and lighter brown eyes. She is slender with a slightly taller figure than her sister. The best way to tell the two apart is that Amina has a beauty mark on her arm. When she arrives in Storybrooke, she wears a light blue shirt, a grey jacket with the Angrician crest on it, black jeans and brown flats. Personality Before, Amina was a kind, selfless girl. However, when Araba was chosen to be queen via their late parents wishes, Amina became jealous, angry and depressed and also became quite dangerous. She shut her sister out since they were orphaned at 13. This left Araba sad and lonely, but Amina pretended not to notice. She arrives in Storybrooke earlier than her sister. Trivia *This character is fan-made by Winter Fairy. *She likes to drink wine, but not too much. *Her favorite food is carrots. * She has allergies to chocolate. * She wears a pearl and gold ring with the Angrician crest on it. * Although she is Araba's twin sister, they both have different last names when they arrive in Storybrooke. * She is 22-years-old, like her sister. * She is older by 5 minutes. * Her favorite subject is mathematics. * She wears glasses in Storybrooke. * She can play the piano. * Her and sister are loosely based off "The Prince And The Pauper". * She is West African. * She doesn't like to dance. * The name Katherine is from the Latin word "Katharina" from the Greek word "Aikaterina." It means "pure, clear." * Her favorite color is brown. * She obtained powers from Rumpelstiltskin. * Her quote is "My sister took everything from me. I'm merely returning the favor." Category:Available Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Females Category:Siblings Category:Season 4 characters Category:Princesses Category:Orphans Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Characters with magical abilities Category:Fanmade characters Category:Fighters Category:Characters with Storybrooke counterparts